


Fighting Spirit!

by IGZ



Series: MLBB : Land of Oneshots [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Bandits & Outlaws, Crime Fighting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: A group of bandits came again to your village and you decided to take them down.
Relationships: Sun/Reader, Sun/Reader (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MLBB : Land of Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920637
Kudos: 6





	Fighting Spirit!

You've been living in Thailang, a small village located near the Bamboo Forest, for as long as you could remember. Life was simple here, you liked it, and enjoyed the peace here. If it wasn't for the group of bandits that came this morning.

The man wearing dark clothes, wielding a knife to the innocent civilian's neck, while gripping their shirt harshly. You assumed he was their leader, seeing his men surrounding the civilian intimidatingly, cackling at their horrified expression.

"Give all your valuables to me, or else!" He demanded, face smug.

The rest of the villagers, watched the bandits in fear, their stance nervous, even though this happens many times. In result, the village had to work even harder to survive because of them. 

The villager's lips wobbled as he speaks, "I-I don't have any..."

Angered, the leader of the bandits pressed the knife even harder, "What did you just say?!" He exclaimed, making the villager turn his head away quickly, his body quivering. You hated it. You hated how this keeps happening to your home, and you wanted to end this once and for all!

Grabbing a nearby shovel, you marched towards them fearlessly, "Hey!" You shouted out from behind, making them glance back at you lazily, "You bandits got some nerve coming back to this village!" Your eyes narrowed, scowling at them as you gripped the shovel even tighter in anger.

The leader's eyes widened before throwing the villager carelessly to the ground, their attention on you, and they seem even more hostile than before. He powerwalked to you and got close to your face, he squinted at you, "What the hell did you just say, bitch...?" He growled, punctuating each word. Implying that your next sentence, would lead you to death.

Anyone would cower at their voice, but not you. Oh no, your fear for them, was replaced by overwhelming hot, flaming rage, and it won't disappear until after you chased them out of here. You've been training for this moment, all because you wanted them to leave your home alone. You will fight for it no matter what.

"You must be deaf if you didn't hear me" You said it quickly, blandly, your body unflinching.

"What!?" He shouted at you. Enraged, he backpedaled before raising his knife, "You fucking bitch!" Then he struck down his weapon at you, but you effortlessly hit it away with your shovel. The bandit flinched in surprise, taking advantage of this, you smack his head hard with a loud BANG before he collapsed to the ground.

The outlaws flinched and gasped at the attack, it was obvious they didn't expect you to fight back, similar reactions for the villagers too, "You brat!" The other bandits suddenly charged at you, weapons pointing dangerously at you, "You'll pay for this!"

Eyebrows furrowed and a small frown, you did a battle stance while gripping the shovel with both hands tightly, getting ready to counterattack. Although you were expecting them to fight you without any mercy, you lost focus when you suddenly see something red and hairy jumped right in front of you, and a tail waving at you.

Huh?

Your vision was almost blocked by this tall, bulky figure but you could make out your enemies backpedaled slightly at the sudden interference too.

"Stealing other people's goods, eh boys?" A deep, manly and strong voice questioned the bandits. Your eyes flickered up, and there you saw huge black beads around their neck, and his hair upright, a heavy-looking piece of metal armour covering his right arm, but why was he hairy all over? "Then I'll show you no mercy!" He roared, and bolted towards them, hitting your opponents with something long and thin.

You stood there frozen, watching this hairy man beat them in no time, all of their bodies knocked out and laying limp on the ground. The man stood tall and proud, and you confirmed that he was holding a red and golden rod, and rested it on his shoulder. He let out a triumphed laugh out loud, feeling satisfied while he showed his back to you.

Your eyes slowly widened when you take in his features. He has a tail with a metal ring on it, clothing that covers half of his chest, red hair all over, could...could he be a....?

The man turned towards you, his face red and had bright yellow eyes, wearing a golden crown. He grinned widely at you, showing his sharp fangs.

A monkey?!

Your mouth agape in shock, completely forgetting about the anger you felt earlier. While you stared at him shocked, you suddenly heard screaming. This distracted you and you turned to the villagers confused. You watched as they fled from you both, half of them hid in their houses while the others ran far away, but they would still be able to see from their hiding spots.

You turned back to the monkey man in front of you, and you saw his grin disappeared and morphed into a small frown. He seem saddened by it. This made your heart skipped a beat, he saved you, but your people were afraid of him because of his looks.

You gulped nervously, holding the shovel loose in your hand, "Thank you..."

The monkey blinked in surprise and whipped his head at you. You guessed he wasn't expecting you to say that, "I-I'm serious! You saved me, so it was appropiate for me to thank you." Your fingers drumming nervously against the shovel as you say it sincerely.

He stared at you for a moment before he smiled at you, "Heh, they were nothing but a group of cowards who stood no chance against me! Sun, the monkey king!" He proudly declares.

A king? That explains the golden crown. His energetic voice seem to have affected you in a good way, and you find yourself smiling at him, "I'm (Y/n), nice to meet you."

"Likewise, (Y/n)," he walked towards you then stopped to point his golden staff towards your chest, grinning brightly, "You've got fighting spirit in you, and I liked that"

**Author's Note:**

> Sun's my favourite fighter!


End file.
